


Living in a State of Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dates with Dream Demons, F/M, Mabill, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines loved synthesized music and stereotypical pretty boys.</p><p>Requested by an anon on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in a State of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship Mabill, but I wrote this for the anon. I tried my best.

Mabel Pines loved synthesized music and stereotypical pretty boys. Today, Bill had to put up with it. He changed forms as he pleased, going from human to triangle to giraffe as he pleased, but he could be more.

Now, he was a dark skinned boy with an unnaturally colored yellow buzz cut. He looked a lot like one of the guys in her teenage movies, and he looked even cuter in a sweater Mabel had knit herself with official Sev'ral Timez knee socks.

"Why are we going to this concert again?" Bill asked.

"Because we can spend some quality time together. Besides, it'll be fun."

"Fun?"

"Well that and I invaded dreams with you on our last date. It wasn't very fun, but I put up with it. Can't you do this for me?"

Bill sighed. "Fine."

"Good!" Mabel pulled out her phone. "Now let's take some pictures! We need to remember this night."


End file.
